


Not Starcrossed Lovers

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Series: Sebastian Moran Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ficlets for Sebastian Moran and Irene Adler</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Touch Burns Me

> _**Haptephilia** : I’ll write my/your character becoming aroused by my/your character’s touch. _

Sebastian was looking out over the city of Signapore, the night lights shining, as the warm water caressed his skin. It cascaded over the edge, and he watched it as it seemed to disappear over the dark street dozens of floors beneath him. He hadn’t planned to have this free time but a certain woman showing up had changed that. He wondered why she’d shown up - she’d never had contacts before here in Signapore, and he knew that Jim had been very adamant on this target, but to set two of them on one man… 

A hand brushed his shoulder, and a smooth female voice murmured at his side. “Ridiculous. You know it’s dangerous up here, ‘Bastian, and yet you’re sitting on the edge. What would your master think of you now?” she asked him, leaning on the tiled wall. He scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “‘Rene, if Boss didn’t want me up here, he wouldn’t’ve booked me in this place.” Her touch was sending a shock up his spine as her finger just lightly traced over the scars left over from the jungle, and he coughed lightly. “How’d your night go? Can’t believe you just danced the night away,” he said quietly, ignoring the heat growing in his groin just from her touch. It would still be a couple hours before he could barrage Jim with sexts, or call him just to make him share in his pain.

"Ah, had a few drinks, met with a few contacts, and now I’m here.. With you," she replied, and the hand paused just above the small of his back and the pressure increased in his trunks. ‘Yeah, and your point?’ She chuckled low. "Well, Moran, your body’s doing the talking for you." He didn’t even have to look down to see what she was talking about, as his body had been sending him signals for the last five minutes about what it wanted. ‘And what d’you want, ‘rene?’ he asked, turning finally to look at her.

"Well I certainly didn’t come here to remind you again what my name is,’ she replied, the light in her eyes more mischievous than he could remember it ever being.


	2. Maybe This is a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism: I’ll write my/your character watching the other having sex/masturbating

They stumbled into his flat, him laughing, and her groaning about how sore her feet were, both soaked through from the torrential rain outside. He was laughing both at the job, and the fact that the reason her feet hurt because she was wearing her favourite red and black stilettos, which were at least 5 inches. He was already stripping off the required jacket and tie, and and undoing his belt as they walked towards the shower. “You joinin’ me?” he asked, but there seemed to be no need as she stripped off her white dress and coat, and passed him by in her walk to the shower, no shame evident in her eyes as she grinned at him. “I think you’ll be the one joinin’ me,” she replied, and then flipped the water on, as he stripped off the last of his wet clothes.

He stepped into the shower, and then groaned as the hot water hit him, and another need quickly became apparent. Even though Irene was a sex worker like himself, no matter how she wanted to dispute it, he still had respect for her, so he turned his back, before putting a hand to himself, just pressing down to relieve some of the pressure. It only made it worse, and he braced himself against the wall, and began stroking, hard and fast, no desire to draw it out, and give Irene more reason to tease him, or lecture him later.

Apparently there was no reason for him to worry about her opinion, because he soon became aware of eyes on him, staring at his back, and as he continued to stroke himself, he felt a hand on his back and he turned to look at her, and the look in her eyes caused his hands to move even quicker, pull harder and it was over in just a few moments, his climax hard, and his load hit the shower wall as his free hand searched for a grip that wasn’t there. He panted hard, and released his cock, looking away, not watching to see the expression of disgust on her face.

He was surprised to feel a featherlight kiss on his shoulder instead, and then she was out of the shower, and he was left to clean himself off alone.


	3. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¤: - My character will give yours a present
> 
> Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where.
> 
> Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.

"Bastian, what on earth is this?" called Irene, as she spotted the blue box sitting near her professionally decorated tree - Molly was an expert with tinsel. She examined the box, her heart racing, though she’d never care to admit it to anyone, given that she was not well known as an emotional sort, and as the gift was obviously from Sebastian Moran, she couldn’t afford to admit it to anyone, especially around him. "It’s Christmas, and a time when you give gifts t’th’ important people in your life - or so I heard somewhere," replied Sebastian, walking in shirtless from the bedroom, as he tugged on a white collar shirt. “‘rene, you’re so good at tying things. Think you could manage?" he asked, proffering a ruby red tie - a very expensive gift from his boss, along with a beautiful selection of rifles, which he’d properly left at his flat. She smirked and came over to him, still holding onto the box. "I’ll make certain to tie just a little too tight," she warned him, taking the tie in hand. Jim Moriarty was so fond of suits, she wondered why Sebastian hadn’t learnt to tie a proper knot, but his real reason became quite apparent to her as he leant in closer for her to tie the tie. "The box is for you. Something I thought might suit you, though nothing as nice as I’d like t’get you. Figured you’d whip me if I actually got you somethin’ y’deserve," he chuckled, his face entirely too close to hers. She intook a little breath, and unconsciously swayed towards him, but he was already stalking away to get his boots. She took a moment to compose herself, and then untied the box, a little gasp escaping her at the exquisite ruby and diamond earrings staring up at her.

>  


	4. Irene Gives Bastian an Earful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coprolalia: I’ll write my/your character talking dirty to the other
> 
> Fetishism: I’ll write your/my character having sex/playing with an intimate object.

It was an odd idea, but it was one that Sebastian was willing to try, just to let Irene have her fix of being in control, domineering him. There were only a few rules, and they’d had every toy of hers imaginable available to them. To Sebastian, it was only a job, but with an added twist that he couldn’t wait to try, so with the small earpiece in place, practically invisible, he dressed his best, and set off to his appointment.

 

The man who greeted him was small, unassuming, as was his girlfriend, wife, whatever she was to him. Small, mousy, rather reminded him of Molly. He was there as an experiment for their relationship, and he knew that he would be better than either one of them had ever had, and that in and of itself was good enough for him. What the couple didn’t know, is who was really in control of the situation - the Woman herself, and she, as Sebastian knew her, would have a lot of very dirty tricks up her slim sleeves. He took a beat, waited for the wine the wife offered him, and then there was a voice in his ear. 

"Kiss the man. That’ll put them both at ease."

He made no move that would tip them off that there was a fourth involved here, and leaned over the arm of the sofa to kiss the man squarely on the mouth, a gentle but pressing kiss. When he pulled back, there was a dazed look in the man’s eyes, but his partner looked significantly turned on. The next order than came was to brush a kiss to the woman’s neck, which he did, illiciting a moan from the woman, whose hand came up to brush Sebastian’s cheek, but one tut-tut from Irene, and Sebastian was pulling back.

"Take off her top. Slowly, ‘bastian, don’t rip it off like you would me."

His fingers brushed over her shoulders, and he leaned in to press his face against hers, not kissing her yet, but close enough that she would feel like it, and one by one the buttons came undone to reveal lingerie that told Sebastian she was trying to feel sexy and attractive. A low chuckle came in his ear, and to spite the woman in his ear, he leaned down and nibbled at her collarbone, just above the edge of the brassiere. 

There was a pause, and then. “Go give some attention to the man. I want him begging for your tongue, Bastian, but don’t give it to him,” she murmured low in his ear, and he could feel himself harden, even as he licked a mark into the woman’s skin. Giving her a smile, he moved away, his hand still on her waist, and his mouth found the man’s again, and this time, the man was far more eager, his mouth easily opening to Sebastian’s advances. Every time he kissed him too hard, however, there was an ahem or a clearing of the throat over the earpiece, and Sebastian backed off. His fingers trailed over his clothing, undoing buttons and sliding over zippers, leaving him a panting mess when his mouth moved down to his chest, finding a nipple to suck on. “God, ‘Bastian, you’re such a whore, sucking on his nipple like that,” murmured Irene, and just to spite her, Sebastian sucked particularly hard, causing a moan to rip from the man’s throat. “Mmmm.. Let’s see. I know he wants that tongue of yours on his cock, but your fingers.. I’ll bet he’d love to feel those pressing up into him.” 

Sebastian paused for a moment, his fingers on the man’s waistband, and then he spoke for the first time, very low. “It’ll be more comfortable on a bed for th’ two of you, if you want this.” The woman tried to keep in her sigh, but Sebastian could hear it in her voice as she acquiesced, and lead them, topless, back to their bedroom. Sebastian supposed he should feel some sort of honor, being let into this marriage bed, but he’d never thought much of marriage, seeing as he saw so many failures go in and out of the club he worked at.

Without another word, he moved the man onto the bed, expecting the woman to follow, and at Irene’s direction, seated the woman at the head of the bed, while he lay the man down on his back, facing her. “Make sure he can smell her cunt,” Irene had murmured, and Sebastian had actually had to fight a laugh as the woman awkwardly positioned herself. The man’s erection strained at his trousers, but Sebastian didn’t relieve him yet, instead moving to sit at his side, kissing the woman’s neck and shoulder, as he worked her skirt loose. Why women thought those fuckin’ pencil skirts were so attractive, he’d never figured out. Soon, she was just in her cheap brassiere and matching panties, and Sebastian’s fingers danced over her inner thighs, sensing how wet she already was.

"Enough with the woman, ‘Bastian. She’s melting for you. I want to see the man in the same predicament." With one last kiss to her neck, and an admiring smile at her quivering legs, Sebastian moved back down to the man, his lips moving over his chest, and then down to his waistband, slipping the clothes and pants down to his ankles, and gave him a cheeky grin when his erection flopped onto his stomach. "Not a bad gift y’got," he murmured, kissing and licking his thighs, which served to make the erection twitch a little more. "Y’want me t’suck you, work y’open, make y’come in front of y’girl, or d’you just want t’watch while I make her come, and let you lick up her juices?" he murmured, hot breath hitting his erection, and both persons whimpered almost in unison. While Sebastian waited for them to find their tongues, Irene teased him mercilessly about his whoring ways, and then "Don’t give him a choice. Lick him from base to crown, ‘bastian, and watch their eyes." Order still ringing in his ears, Sebastian leaned forward and curled his tongue around the man’s base, grinning at the yelp that escaped him, and licked him up to the crown, where a small blob of precum waited for his eager tongue. The woman’s eyes sparked with desire, while the man’s darkened in an interesting lust, while Sebastian licked him from base to top again. "I.. I-I want you to make her come…. And then I want to make her come," managed the man, who was shaking now, and a derisive laugh came over Sebastian’s earpiece. "I’m surprise they’ve lasted this long. She shouldn’t take but a few minutes with your talented fingers playing her clit like a viola," murmured Irene, and Sebastian nodded as if agreeing with the man’s orders, and not the voice in his ear.  
  
He moved back up to the woman, and moved her panties aside, not removing them, as his fingers immediately slicked with her juices. “Fuck’s sake you’re wet… Are y’always this wet for him? D’you love th’ way his cock fills you, or are y’just greedy for more, maybe two cocks, maybe his cock and his fingers, eh?” he whispered in her ear, his fingers quickly finding her clit and rubbing it as she squirmed under his touch. “O-oh, Christ… Two.. I couldn’t -ah- manage two,” she gasped as he rubbed her just the right way. “Damn right this little priss couldn’t manage two,” came Irene’s voice in his ear, but she sounded a little breathless herself. Sebastian grinned at the idea that Irene might be hot and bothered about this.

His mouth covered his shoulder again as she panted, gyrating her hips on his fingers, and he could feel her muscles clenching. “I’ll bet y’like th’ idea of two in you at once, eh? Stretchin’ you, fillin’ you.. You’d be so gorgeous like that,” he murmured, and all at once, she shattered around him, without warning, her hips quavering and Sebastian was quick to move his hand and drag her husband up to lick her out, which he did so, clumsily, awkwardly. 

The words came sharply in his ear. “His turn now. He wants to be the man, so make him the man. I’ll be you’re ready to fuck something, ‘Bastian, but you’ll both have to be the man tonight.” He grinned at the idea, and leaned down to kiss the man’s mouth, licking the taste of his woman from his tongue. “You’re ready t’fuck somethin’, ain’t you? Want to get your dick th’ relief it needs,” he murmured against his mouth, his hand going down to trace the skin just above the man’s cock, making it twitch again. He kissed him again, hot and open, and then looked up to his girl. “You’re gonna sit on his cock, m’luv. Nice and slow. And then, I’ll fill y’up from th’ other side,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, wide grin shining. 

"You always were a sucker, ‘Bastian," came the voice in his ear, and he hurried to move the woman to straddle her lover, settling behind her as he guided her to sit on his cock, easing him up into her, his fingers rubbing her side. She gasped as he entered her, and sank until she was well seated. With the aid of his hands, she began to fuck herself on her lover’s cock, and then Sebastian got into position, and with a condom from his jeans, which he’d pulled off ages ago, he slicked himself with the juices on his hand, and guided himself into her other hole, eliciting a moan from the both of them, and he was a little surprised to hear one from the earpiece. "Just like that,  _bella_ ," he murmured, sliding her slowly up and down on the both of them, and glorying on how tightly the man was gripping his knee as they fucked her.

It wasn’t long before they came, and Sebastian pulled out without release, his work done as the two curled up together. He smiled at them as he climbed off the bed, pulling his trousers back on, and buttoning his shirt. The man wordlessly pointed to an envelope on the bedside table, and went back to their lazy snogging. Sebastian grabbed the envelope, and strode out of the house, finally speaking to the woman on the other end. “You seemed a little hot and bothered as well, ‘Rene. Shall I see myself up to your house, or leave you with your toys?”

There was silence at first, and then a guttural groan, which told Sebastian all he needed to know.


End file.
